


Cookie Cutter

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: Dean Winchester wakes up to find himself in the perfect life-he has a suburban house, a job he loves, his family is happy, and Cas is his husband to top it all off. Does he have to leave?





	1. More Than Just A Dream

Dean groaned, rolling onto his side. It was early, but his alarm clock was telling him it was time to get up.

Another day, another monster to hunt. He opened his eyes as the timer automatically stopped buzzing. He found himself nose to nose with an angel.

"Cas?" Dean whispered.

Cas opened his blue eyes lazily. 

"G'd morning, Dean." he said, as though it were perfectly normal for them to be waking up next to each other.

Dean sat up in the bed, about to give Cas the personal space talk once again. It didn't take long for him to realize that, wherever they were, it wasn't the bunker.

They were in a fairly large room, with blue walls and white trim. One of the walls, the one facing them, was covered with pictures. An office desk sat in the corner. Cas propped himself up with his arm, looking up at Dean.

"What's wrong?" he hoarsely.

"Nothing, nothing. Are you sick?"

Dean decided it was best to play along with whatever was happening.

Cas nodded, and rubbed his throat. "Yes, remember?" he fell back against the pillows.

"I think I'll take the day off today. Will you stay? I'll tell Jo you won't be at the garage today for you, if you need."

Dean smiled, and shook his head.

"I'll do it."

Cas nodded. Dean, unable to help himself, leaned forward. He gave Cas a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Love you." Cas mumbled, already falling back asleep.

Dean climbed out of the bed, and, by instinct, turned down the hall to a staircase. On the way down, he looked at the pictures on the wall. One showed him and Cas sitting next to each other on a porch swing, holding hands and laughing. Another showed them standing in a junkyard, wearing suits and standing in front of Sam.

It was their wedding.

Dean subconsciously reached for his hand, and felt the ring finger. A thick gold band adorned it. 

He hurried to the kitchen, finding his way easily, and grabbed the phone.

He dialed the number, and his brother's familiar voice filled him with relief.

"Sam?"

"Dean? Why are you calling so early? Is everything okay? Oh, no. Is Cas alright?"

"Yes. No, he's sick, but Cas's only part of my problem."

"Dean, you sound crazy."

"Sam! Listen to me, I'm married."

Sam was quiet for a long time, and Dean took the phone away from his ear and stared at it, wondering if he had hung up.

"Are you having a midlife crisis?" Sam eventually said.

"No. I think...no, I know that this is a djinn thing."

"Dean...that's crazy. Listen, I don't know what's happening. Read your journal and get filled in, and we'll figure this out."

"Goodbye, Sam."

Dean hung the phone up on it's cradle, and turned around.

For the second time that day, he was nose to nose with Cas.

"Nothing?" he whispered, his voice still hoarse.

"What?"

"You don't remember anything, Dean?"

Dean shook his head, and tried to take Cas's hand.

"I'm sorry, Cas. Look, we'll work this out. We'll find whatever djinn is doing this and I will stop them. Everything will be okay."

Cas shook his head, his eyes pained.

"No. No, then we-we wouldn't be married. Is that what you want, Dean?"

"No! I don't know, Cas. I know I love you, but this is different. I don't remember falling in love with you."

Cas nodded, and swallowed.

"Alright, then." he said.

He reached quickly for Dean's hand and, though Dean tried to stop him, gently yanked the ring off of his finger.

"Cas wait!"

It was to late. The ring was off, and the angel had disappeared.


	2. Just An Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to find out more about the fake world.

Dean wandered around the suburban house. It was very much like the one he had grown up in before his mother's death. His hands brushed the pictures on the wall as he climbed the stairs, and a lump formed in his throat. He wanted this life, even if it was fake. Dean climbed the stairs to the master bedroom, and rifled through the desk drawer. There it was, his leather bound journal. 

The hunter grabbed it and tried to get comfortable on the bed.

Dean flipped to the last entry he remembered writing, 

September 3, 2016

Sam and I are hunting a rougarou. It's killed five people already, but we think we know where it's going next. The thing hunts in a spiral, and the next point on the spiral is in a hospital. We're going there tonight.

It was short and impersonal, just like all the entries he usually wrote. It was also exactly how he remembered writing it.

Dean flipped to the next page.

September 4, 2016

The hunt went well. When we arrived at the hotel, we found Cas sitting on one of the beds. He asked to stay with us for awhile and, of course, we told him he could.

September 6, 2016

Cas asked, randomly, to go to the beach today. I said we could, and we went alone as Sam decided to stay behind. When we arrived, we sat up a blanket to sit on. Cas had packed us some peanut butter and honey sandwiches, so we ate those. Cas pulled me by the hand into the freezing water. He bent down and picked up a shell, which was almost whole. His face was lit up by a smile, and he looked adorable. I took his hands and kissed him.

Dean skipped a small chunk of the journal, his heart racing. 

October 5, 2016

We hope this will be our last hunt. Sam, Cas, and I agree that we have done enough. We need to get on with our own lives. The war on heaven has taken it's toll on all of us. Sam is going to finish college online, and Cas and I are going to leave the bunker and head back to Bobby's old place for awhile. We're going to reopen the garage. I'm hoping that we can find some other hunters to live there and use it as their base.

October 8, 2016

We arrived at Bobby's place last night. It was a mess-cobwebs everywhere. We cleaned it up a bit, and then went to bed.

October 9, 2016

I'm going to ask Cas to marry me.

October 12, 2016

He said yes.

October 14, 2016

There was no reason to plan a big ceremony. Our friends are all dead, and the only people we've come to need is each other. Sam officiated the ceremony, he got his pastor ship or whatever online yesterday. We cleaned some of the junk out of the garage, and moved some of the cars to make some room. I parked the Impala in the space, and Cas and I were married over Baby.

Dean rubbed his eyes. He had been reading the journal for hours. The more he read, the more he longed for this life to be real. He heard someone enter the room, and looked up.

Cas was standing in the doorway, his eyes and nose red and his tie crooked. Dean got up and walked over to him.

"I don't know why I came back." the angel said stiffly.

"I'm glad you did."

Dean took Cas's hand, and put his other arm around the angel's neck. He pulled him close and kissed him. Cas melted into the kiss.

"I love you, Cas," he murmured, "if this is fake then don't let anything be real."

They kissed.


	3. Waking Up

Dean woke up in the same bed, with Cas next to him once more. He couldn't think of any better way to come out of sleep. He pressed is forehead to Cas's and kissed him gently on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

Cas smiled sleepily. "Good. I want to stay home again, though."

Dean gave him a wicked smile. 

"I like that idea."

Cas laughed and shoved him gently. Dean groaned as he rolled out of the comfortable bed.

"I'll make break feast if you want, Dean."

The hunter shook his head.

"No, I'll take you out. Your sick, you should rest."

Cas raised his eyebrow sarcastically.

"You spoil me."

"You should be spoiled."

Twenty minutes later, when they were groomed and dressed, they left the house and climbed into the Impala.

Cas smiled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Do you remember the first time I sat up front?"

"Yeah, of course. You said something like, this is Sam's spot. I don't wish to intrude upon his territory."

They laughed, and Den took his husband's hand. He felt for Cas's ring, and realized he didn't have his own on.

"Cas, where's my ring?"

Cas swallowed, and looked out the window.

"I didn't think you would wish to wear it."

"Of course I do! We're married, Cas!"

"No, well, yes, but you don't think this...you don't believe this is real."

"I don't care, Cas. I don't care if this is an illusion, a prank, or if a stinking djinn is slowly killing me," Cas winced at his words, but Dean continued, "I want to live in this world, where you're my husband. I love you, Cas. That's what matters. Screw it if it's not real, because it sure feels like it is."

Cas looked at Dean, his eyes still troubled.

"What if you're right? What if this is all fake, and you go back to your own reality someday?"

Dean put his hand on Cas's cheek.

"I'll make it real Cas. Until then, I'm not leaving you."

Cas smiled softly and the couple began to drive to the diner. It was a small place with checkered table tops and window walls.

A jukebox played Elvis as they walked in.

Dean ordered a coffee, a break feast burrito, and some eggs. Cas ordered chocolate milk and flapjacks.

They wolfed down their food equally fast, but they stayed to talk. Cas filled Dean in on everything the journal couldn't.

"In the first few months we thought about adopting."

Dean looked surprised.

"Why didn't we?"

"You were scared of being a bad father. So we backed out. Claire comes over every now and then, so she's like our daughter."

"Claire? Where did she come from?"

Cas smiled fondly at the thought of Jimmy Novak's daughter.

"A few weeks after our wedding, we got a knock on our door. We were still living at Bobby's place then. Anyways, it was her. She told us she was dropping out of art school. You got so mad. You told her she was going back to college whether she liked it or not. You got in a huge fight, but in the end you won. She's graduating next year. She's twenty-three now. All grown up. Claire's coming over for Thanksgiving, so you can see her then."

"I would like that."

Dean finished his coffee, and they thanked the waitress as they left.

Cas buried himself into Dean's side, and the hunter noticed how red his nose was. He kissed the top of Cas's head. 

"Let's get you home so you can rest."

Once they got there, they turned the fold out couch into a bed. Dean brought down all of their blankets and made a nest for Cas. Cas clapped, and climbed into it.

Dean made the mistake of letting Cas pick the movie, and they watched Forest Gump. Cas took a sip of the tea Dean had made for him.

"This movie is very complex."

Dean laughed.

All that day they watched old movies, and they fell asleep late into the night.


	4. The Sun's Been Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY!

When Dean woke up the next morning, he went into the kitchen and made coffee. The smell roused Cas, who came up to Dean from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hello, angel." Dean said, pouring coffee into two mugs.

Cas grunted.

"How're you feeling?"

"Tired," Cas yawned, taking his mug, "but not as sick. I'll go back to work today."

"Where do you work?"

"I own a flower boutique in town."

"Ah."

They sat at the small dining room table. 

"What time do you get home?" Dean asked, eager to know the details.

Cas shrugged.

"Five-ish. You'd better get going soon, Dean. The shop opens at nine."

Dean nodded, and drained his coffee. Cas met him at the door, tossing Dean the keys to baby. Dean kissed his husbands cheek. 

"Love you, Cas. Have fun at work today."

Cas grunted, but smiled good naturally.

Dean jogged to the Impala and got in. He stopped for a moment and admired the amazing scene. His husband Cas was sipping his coffee while waving good-bye to him. Dean thought Cas, with his blue pajamas and bed head, had never looked better. 

It was such a normal scene. 

And a perfect one.


	5. Drink Up Every Last Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes Cas a fancy dinner.  
> AGGGHHH!! SORRY TO THOSE WHO'VE ALREADY READ IT, EDITING MISTAKE YET AGAIN! I KNOW, I'M TERRIBLE! :( SORRY!

Dean got home as early as he could that night. Cas wasn't home yet, it was only four-thirty. By the time the angel pulled into the driveway, everything was ready. The angel looked tired, and his trench coat was hanging loosely off of his slight frame. Dean met him at the door, and put his arm around his shoulder. 

"How was work, angel?"

"Tiring."

Dean kissed his forehead and led Cas to the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Cas mumbled.

"Shhh...just look."

Cas did, and gasped.

The overhead lights were off, but but the room was filled with warm, flickering light. The candles were on the small table, in fake gold holders. The table also held a basket of rolls and a plate of spaghetti. 

Dean let go of Cas so he could sit down, and then pushed in his husband's chair for him. Dean sat down himself, and stared at Cas anxiously. Cas was staring at the set up in wonder, and his eyes were getting wet.

"Do you like it?" Dean finally asked.

"Dean! Of course I do! It's just like...our anniversary in Paris. Though, I suppose you don't remember it."

"Exactly. I don't remember it, but I want to."

Cas gazed at Dean.

"What?"

"You are amazing Dean Winchester."

Dean winked jokingly.

"So are you Castiel Winchester."

They ate the food Dean had made, talking about their days. When they were finished, Dean rinsed off their plates and put them into the dishwasher. 

"Thank you for doing this, Dean."

Dean finished blowing out the candles. The street light outside was the only source of light in the room, but Dean could see his husband a little all the same.

Husband. What a word. Husband, husband.

"Husband."

"What?"

Dean shook his head, grinning.

"Nothing. I just love that your all mine, Cas."

Castiel smiled wickedly. He sat back in his chair and drummed his fingers against the table.

"I don't know about that, Dean. What about Claire?"

"Fine," Dean conceded, "but Claire only gets a slice of you."

Cas snorted.

"One, Dean, we've been over this: I'm not a pie. Two, Claire's basically our daughter. She gets more than a slice."

"Everything is pie. And I'm selfish."

Dean swooped in on Cas, picking him up bridal style. He bent his forehead to Cas's and smiled. 

"Nope. One slice. The rest of you is mine."

*I hope three chapters in one day is enough for you guys. (XD) Just kidding. But seriously, now I have to write some more so I can update again...*


	6. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decorates for Thanksgiving

It was an easy routine to get into. Dean would wake up every day at seven thirty, make coffee, and laugh at Cas as he sleepily fumbled around the kitchen. Dean would kiss him, and finish making his break feast of eggs and bacon. He would give Cas a kiss and the angel would see him out the door.

Dean loved working at the garage. He loved cars, and fixing them was easy if you knew what you were doing. 

When he got home most nights Cas wouldn't be there. He usually grabbed a drink and watched television, or read, or did some work he had brought home. When Cas finally came home he cooked dinner, because they both quickly realized frozen pizza and spaghetti were the only things Dean could make.

Halloween came and went without a hoot. They both handed out candy to whatever kids came, and then ate whatever was left themselves. 

Before they knew it, it was two days before Thanksgiving.

Dean came home that night to find a note from Cas on the table.

Set up decorations for Thanksgiving. Boxes are in our bedroom. Love You-Cas

Dean smiled and put the note in his pocket.

He brought plastic boxes from the master into the living room, and opened both of them. He frowned.

"It's like our house is a Christmas tree." he muttered.

An entire box was dedicated to lights. Lights with turkey bulbs, pilgrim head bulbs, even pumpkin pie bulbs. The other box had a box with an inflatable turkey in it and paper decorations.

When Dean was finished decorating, he leaned against the small kitchen table, staring out the window at the turkey. Cas pulled into the driveway and, seeing Dean in the window, waved. Dean met him at the door and handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Please tell me that creepy thing wasn't my idea?" he said, gesturing to the turkey.

Cas smiled.

"No. When Claire came for Thanksgiving last year she gave it to us."

"Why?"

"Because she's Claire, Dean."

"That's actually a valid answer."


	7. Rain May Come

It was busy the next day. 

Cas was home an hour late than usual because he had to get groceries, and Dean had to check in with everyone to be sure that they were still coming the next day. When Cas finally got home, Dean put away all the groceries they didn't need. Cas was rushing through all the prepping so they wouldn't have to do it the next day. Dean hovered around him, desperately wanting to be of assistance.

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Go away, human! Your bothering me."

"Why?" Dean whined.

"Because you don't cook very well! Go to the guest rooms and make sure they're ready."

Dean huffed,but did as Cas told him to do. Taking his sweet time, he stocked up the guest rooms with fresh towels and soap, made the beds, and even put the fresh flowers Cas had brought home into little vases.

He blew up the air mattress, and cleared out the small office so it could be used as a bedroom. 

By the time he was finished, Cas had the turkey defrosting in the sink and a pie in the oven. Dean tried to stick his finger in the bowl of chocolate pudding Cas had made, but he swatted it away. 

"Stop it, Dean."

Dean smiled smugly. 

"You know I love it when you take control like that."

Cas blushed, and tried to hit him. Dean ducked the blow, and wrapped his arms around Cas instead. Cas hugged him back, sighing.

"Whatever, Dean. Everything is ready, this lump of meat just has to unfreeze and I'll have to remember to take the pie out of the oven...so don't distract me."

"What? I would never."

"You would."

Dean scoffed.

"Of course I would. I'm your husband, it's my second job."

He kissed Cas's head. The angel was looked annoyed, but his eyes were soft.

"Let's watch a movie. Does A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving sound okay?"

Dean nodded.

"I'll make the popcorn."

The hunter gave Cas another kiss before pulling away to make the popped corn. He head the TV come on in the next room. 

Dean ended up burning the popcorn, so he put a ton of salt on it to hide the taste. (Salt and burn???? EHHH!!?!!) He grabbed a beer and made his way over to the living room.

The movie was, indeed, playing on the television. But Cas wasn't watching it. He was rifling through a thick photo album instead. Dean put the food on the coffee table and sat next to his husband.

"This is when we first moved in..." Cas whispered nostalgically, pointing to one of the pictures.

In it, Cas and Dean were standing side by side. The room they were in was filled with cardboard boxes, and Dean barely recognized it as their bedroom.

"I wish I remembered it."

"I wish you did, too."

Dean embraced the angel who in turn, hugged the photo album to his chest.

"Give me time, baby. I'll get filled in on the old ones, and then we can make new memories."

Cas nodded against his chest, and looked up at Dean.

Green eyes met blue, and both of them paused. Dean put his hand under the angel's chin, and tilted it up. 

"I love you so much, Castiel." he whispered.

(Prepare to cringe....3....2...1....)

He pressed his lips to Cas's.

It was every kiss they'd share ever. From the first, to their latest, to their last. It was the "I'll see you soon," kisses given before they parted ways each morning. It was the kiss they shared on their wedding day, the one they would use to say good bye to each other when death came for them. 

Neither one of them wanted to end that kiss, and they weren't sure when it finally did end. But then it was over, and Cas had a fistful of Dean's shirt in his hand, and the perfect moment was gone. They weren't sure what to do. Every affection possible had just been shared. 

So they just looked into each other's eyes, just like they used to.

And, for then, it was enough.


	8. They Throw Me Back To You

They both had Thanksgiving off, obviously, so they slept late. Eventually, sometime around nine, Dean shook Cas awake.

"Baby, the guests are coming at twelve."

Cas nodded, and they both climbed out of the bed. While Cas cooked the Turkey, mashed potatoes, and stuffing Dean brought the kitchen chairs into the living room. The kitchen table would be to small for everyone, therefore they had to eat in the living room. Dean arranged the chairs so every one was facing the TV. Then he rewound the movie from last night and let it play.

He went back to the kitchen and found Cas humming happily along to Wonderwall Remastered.

Dean approved his husbands choice of music. He turned the volume up so that it was blasting through the house, and Cas turned around in surprise.

Seizing his chance, Dean hooked his arm around Cas's waist.

I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do about you now

They spun around the kitchen, smiling at each other goofily.

Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all you're my wonderwall. 

Warm, golden sunlight coming through the window fell upon Cas's faces, making him look even more like the angel he was. 

I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. You're gonna be the one that saves me. You're gonna be the one that saves me.

When the song finished, Dean dipped Cas and kissed him on the nose.He helped him stand up. A new, unfamiliar song began to play and Dean turned the volume down. 

"I count that as a distraction, Dean."

Dean laughed and began putting away the dirty dishes that were in the dishwasher. 

"How's the turkey coming?"

"Fine. You'll have to carve it, though. I'm squeamish."

Dean stared at him in disbelief, and Cas blushed.

"What?"

"We used to hunt and kill monsters."

Cas smiled and shrugged guiltily.

"You're strange, bumblebee."

"Bumblebee? Hmm...I like it."

Dean snorted.

"Of course you do, they're your favorite animal."

"Are you mocking them, Dean? Bees are noble, hardworking creatures."

"I'm never living this down."

"Nope."

Dean sighed.

"Just cook the damn turkey, Cas."


	9. We Keep This Love

Everything was ready by the time the blue jeep pulled into the driveway. It was Claire who jumped out, and she waved to whomever had driven her as they pulled away. 

Cas dried his hands with a dish towel, and then they met her at the door. She was the same as Dean remembered, and greeted the hunter with a hug/fist bump. 

"Hey, jerk." she said fondly.

Dean raised his beer to her.

"Assbutt."

She gave Cas a hug, and then they went back to the kitchen. Dean took Claire's luggage to one of the guest rooms, and when he returned she was drinking a mug of hot apple cider Castiel had poured for her.

"So, what have you two chuckle faces been up to?"

Cas's gaze flicked briefly to Dean, and through that one look they decided not to say anything about what really had been happening.

"Not much. Working, as usual. How's school going?"

Claire shrugged.

"It's school. But a gallery really wants to showcase some of my art...I'm putting in some art for their Christmas display. Of course, that means I have to paint some holiday stuff." 

"Still, that's awesome, Claire! Great job!" Cas gave her another hug, and she smiled modestly.

"Yeah. They're saying that, if this goes well, they might want to sponsor me."

They all heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening, and Sam walked into the kitchen soon after with Mary trailing behind. 

Dean hugged his mother and brother, and poured them mugs of cider. Mary eagerly joined the conversation Cas was having with Claire about her art. Dean felt Sam's hand on his shoulder, and turned around.

"Can we talk?" Sam said, his face serious.

Dean nodded, and the went into the living room. 

"Is everything okay?"

Dean nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean, you called me saying you think a djinn had you trapped in a hallucination, and then can't bother to call back and say your fine?"

Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. It's all fine now."

"What was happening that morning?"

"I-I was drunk." Dean's stomach churned as he lied to his brother, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Sam looked suspicious for a moment, but he eventually nodded.

"Alright. Be more careful next time, okay?"

"Of course, of course."

Sam patted his brother on the back, and they went back to the group.

When Cas saw them walk in, his worried gaze fell on Dean. Dean gave him two thumps up to tall him everything was okay before walking over and kissing his cheek. 

Not long after, Jody arrived. 

"Hiya Dean, Cas!" she said brightly, hugging everyone. Her hair was peppered with newly fallen snow.

Dean took a bowl of green jello from her and put it on the table while she made her rounds. 

Cas took a tray of pigs in blankets out of the oven, and invited the group to dig in. They moved from the kitchen to the living room so they could watch the football game.

Dean sat next to Cas on the couch, and the angel rested his head on his shoulder. Their hands were clasped between them. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw his mother smiling as she looked at them together.


	10. Love Is All I Can Give To You

A few minutes before half time Cas and Dean excused themselves and went to the kitchen. Cas handed Dean a knife, and he began to carve the turkey. Cas took out the cups and plates.

"What did Sam say?"

"Oh, nothing. He was just worried about that phone call I made to him on my first day here." Dean tried to smile reassuringly. 

"Do-do you ever think we should try and get you back?"

"Never. I'm happy here, Cas. With you."

Cas shook his head, and put his hand on Dean's arm.

"I know you are. But you said it yourself, this isn't real. I'm not real, Dean. But you can really, truly be with me if you go back."

Dean was silent. 

"I-I know but, Cas, I just...I like it here better."

Cas sighed, and shook his head. Still, his eyes sparkled with relief.

They hugged, and Cas grabbed fistfuls of Dean's shirt like it was a lifeline. Dean pressed his lips to the top of Cas's head and held them there. They didn't speak for only a few seconds, but it felt like years.

When they finally let each other go, Dean smiled.

"Okay everyone, dinner's ready!" he hollered.


	11. Behold This Bitter Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you so, so much for reading my story and sticking through! I know I've had some mistakes in adding chapters and all that, and that just makes me lobe you guys even more because you all just keep on reading. If any of you ever see a chapter that DEFINITELY doesn't fit, please tell me!!! Thank you Lovelies!!!

Dean was sorry to see the end of Thanksgiving.

It was the next day, and most everyone had already taken off. He hugged Claire tight, and kissed her head before pulling away to look at her. 

"You're coming for Christmas, right?"

"Duh. Where else am I going to go?"

Dean snorted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you thought of somewhere to ditch us for."

Claire climbed into Jody's car, because she was taking her back to the college on her way home.

Jody hugged Cas, then turned around to hug Dean. 

"Take care, hotshot." she said fondly.

Dean clapped her on the back. "You too."

They watched the car pull away, and then walked back to the house. 

"That was fun." Dean said.

"Yes, except no we must clean up the mess everyone made." Cas sighed, surveying the living room.

They began to clean, and over the roar of the vacuum they barely heard the knock on their door.

Dean opened it, and was surprised to see Sam standing there.

"Hey, Sammy. Did you forget something?"

Sam merely gazed at his brother in disbelief.

"What's wrong?"

Sam reached forward and hugged his brother, holding him extremely tightly. Dean clapped him on the back.

"Why did you came back, Sam?" Dean asked cautiously.

"What do you mean? Dean, I haven't seen you in a year and a half."

Dean was shocked. He felt Cas come up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Hello, Sam. Did you leave something here?" he greeted in his gravelly voice.

Sam looked at the two of them together, and the ghost of a smile played on his features as his gaze landed on Cas's wedding band.

He cleared his throat.

"No. Er, I think we need to talk. Can we go sit down somewhere?"


	12. Funny Dreams

Dean paced the room and rubbed his face as if he was trying to rub away everything unfolding around him. Sam and Cas watched him from the couch. Sam still looked at him as if he were something he could lose at any second, and Cas stared at him with a mixture of sadness and resignation on his face.

"Dean. Dean, please, stop pacing." Cas said.

Dean obliged but, if possible, he just looked worse for it.

"You know what you have to do Dean." Cas said, not meeting Dean's eyes.

"No, actually, I don't Cas. Tell me, because I am at a loss."

"You have to go."

Dean shook his head and waved his finger.

"No. No, no, no. I can't, Cas."

"Why not, Dean?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" he cried, throwing his hands into the air.

Sam stood up, interrupting their fight.

"I'm going to...leave. Just leave." he muttered, obviously uncomfortable. 

Cas nodded. 

"There's some apple cider left in the fridge, if you want." 

"Thanks."

Once he had gone, Dean took his seat next to Cas. He laid his head on the angel's shoulder.

"Think about it, Dean. If you go with Sam, this could be real."

"It is real." Dean muttered sardonically.

"No," Cas said mournfully, "It isn't. You know it isn't."

"If it will be the same out there, why not stay here?"

"Because Sammy needs you out there."

"What about you, in here?"

"I'm lucky. I'm out there,waiting for you, Dean."

Dean sighed, and the battle was won. 

"Angel."

"Human."


	13. Black Tears In My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going well in Dean's fake world, until Sam showed up. Now Cas and Dean have to face reality: he has to go back home.

Ten minutes later, Dean held Cas and kissed his head over and over again. Tears streamed down the angel's face like rivers, and Dean kissed those, too. Cas looked up at Dean, his blue eyes watery but still beautiful. The angel laughed.

"What?" Dean said, hiccuping his laughter with him.

"Why are we crying? It's not goodbye, just I'll see you soon."

Dean gently pressed his lips to Cas's, and the angel held on to him tight before pushing him away softly.

"Go. Go, Dean." he said, his voice cracking. Dean nodded, and walked over to Sam.

Sam tapped the kitchen window three times, and muttered beneath his breath. The sound of TV static filled the room as a hole to no where appeared in the window.

"Wait!" Cas cried.

He ran up to Dean, and took of his wedding ring. He kissed it, and handed it to Dean.

"Make it real." he said before leaving the room.

Dean watched him go, and Sam tugged on his jacket.

"Dean we have to go!"

Sam leaped into the hole and, with one last, long glance at his fake life, Dean jumped in after him.


	14. Like A Flower Needs The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make it real.

Dean's heart pounded as he walked into the Cumberland Farms. Gabe said he would be here, but Dean's angel was no where to be seen.

The door to the beer cooler opened, and a man with curly black hair stepped out. 

Dean's heart stopped abruptly as he took in Cas.

He took a step towards him, and cleared his throat. The angel's eyes found Dean's, and the hunter tried to maintain a steady walk. He was afraid he was going to start full on running to Cas.

"Dean. You're back."

Dean smiled.

"Forever and always."

He took Cas's face in his hands, and kissed him. The angel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

There are many roads we can choose to take in a lifetime.

Every choice has it's parallel, the fork that we could have taken.

Dean chose the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story and leaving comments and kudos! I hoped you liked it!  
> Stay awesome <3


End file.
